


Sweet Apple

by diced_meat



Category: K-pop, SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Assassination, Assassination Plot(s), Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Gen, Murder, Naga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26745748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diced_meat/pseuds/diced_meat
Summary: “70,000 won for anonymous murder request. Must be in Seoul area. Must contact me. Must be willing to stay until all is done. Payment does not have to be given until job is done. Do not try and report me to authorities or any higher power. Contact me for further details.”-





	Sweet Apple

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is technically my first true prompt for public view! I haven’t written properly since my old days on wattpad. I’ve been hesitant to try and post a work, but thanks to a little prompt trade between someone, I decided why not upload my portion on here! This AU of Taemin belongs to me!

“Police have yet to identify any kind of suspect linked with the odd continuous deaths of residents, despite the community following precautions as asked. Reports have come up of people still being found dead, all with no weapons or signs of break ins, but with the same signature in each. 8/10 murders currently reported have all had the victims found with nothing but a bitten apple atop or around the body. As tensions rights in Seoul, people are growing much more restless and impatient, as no news has come out of a potential suspect in the killings-“ The TV turns off, and a deep chuckle is heard,

“So, you’ve got quite a name behind you, I’m surprised you even manage to have this kind if career going without the public knowing.” An older male spoke, before pulling out a cigar and lighter, “Especially considering how easy it was to contact you! Props to you, my good fellow.” He adds before lighting the cigar.

The other doesnt reply, simply waiting for the man to speak once more. 

“Well then!” The man reaches into his coat pocket, then pulls out a polaroid and hands it over, “Taemin, if! You wouldn’t mind then, I’d want them dead before midnight” 

Taemin looks down at the polaroid. Its a picture of the man, along with another man and a woman. He stares at it for awhile before looking up, “Just them?” he asks. The man chuckles and nods, “Save for the girl, I want the bitch to deal with heartbreak as bad as she did to me.” “Where does he live.” he asks as he hands the polaroid back, “Don’t worry about that, I’ll drive you there.” 

Taemin stares at him for a few seconds, then nods, “Okay, I will contact you once I’ve done it, so you can help me bring the body down and dispose it.” “Wait, what?” He raises an eyebrow, “I trust you and all, but I dont want to leave my finger prints or anything.” Taemin scoffs and shakes his head, wiggling a finger in the mans face, “Promise you sir, it’ll be much cleaner than you believe” The man squints, backing away slightly, “Alright...then lets go, the faster we go, the faster I get to pay you.” 

Taemins expression goes blank, and he gestures towards a car, “Lead the way then.”

>>>

He cant help it; he cant help the uneasy feeling. It doesnt help that Taemin chose to sit in the backseat, so he’s somewhat forced to see him from the rearview mirror, but he ultimately shakes it off; if he never knew Taemin assassinated people beforehand, its more than likely he wouldn’t be caught either for having asked. “So Taemin, how long have you done this for?” Taemin doesn’t respond at first, simply staring at him from the mirror, “Long. Thats all you really have to know.” 

“It must suck, seeing people not give a shit and want others dead.” “What should it matter?” The man clears his throat and laughs, looking at Taemin, “Well I mean, its abit fucked up..no? Not to mention some of those people are like.. young too..! You must feel bad..!” His laughter fades when Taemin still stares at him, and he immediately focuses back to the road “People die. I get paid. We never speak again. Besides, you’re one of those people, so aren’t you yourself perpetuating the cycle by acting upon envy?” He doesn’t respond, and the two are simply left in silence the rest of the car ride.

The man stops infront of an apartment complex, Taemin looks up at it, pulling two black gloves out his pocket and putting them on, ready to leave the car, “Hold on..” The man reaches into the glove compartment and pulls out a small piece of paper and a pen, Taemin looks down at it, watching him ‘21G’ He hands the paper to him, “Go on, I’ll be in the lookout incase.” he says nothing, and gets out of the car, looking around as he hurries inside the complex.

The man sighs and waits for him to go inside before quickly driving off; he contemplates calling the police on Taemin for a moment as he drives off, “People die. I get paid. We never speak again.” The phrase repeats in his head, 

“Aren’t you perpetuating that cycle by acting upon envy?” 

He tenses up and immediately parks himself nearby the complex. That word, envy. He looks at his own hands, “I’m..I’m not envious. He knows what he’s doing. I have a right to react like this!” He laughs, finally calming himself down, “I’m not getting caught anyways..theres no point snitching..” 

He feels his phone vibrate in his pocket and pulls it out, its a text. “Its done. Help me.”

“Eh..?” So quick..? He shrugs it off, assuming Taemin was just skilled enough to finish the job quickly. He drives back around and parks himself, then quickly enters the complex and heads to the room.

Taemin is waiting for him outside the room, carrying a suitcase that..originally wasnt even with him to begin with. “Ah? What is that?” Taemin looks up at the male, then at the suitcase. “He’s inside. I wanted to do something different.” He walks past the man, “Different? How so?” “You’ll see. Go inside and grab the other one. Quick.” he walks off with the suitcase, and the man goes inside. He sees the other suitcase and pulls it out quickly, closing the door and following Taemin.

The two make it back out, Taemin turns around briefly and gestures to the car trunk, “Oh.” He mumbles, tossing his keys to Taemin. “You didn’t leave anything behind, right?” 

“No, I never do. I get you’re worried,” he starts, pushing the handle down before putting the first suitcase into the trunk, “But I promise you, I am not sloppy with my work.” He reaches out for the second suitcase, then puts it into the trunk, slamming it shut after.

“Lets go.” 

The two enter the car, the man takes a deep breath before letting out a laugh, “Yes! Yes! She’ll fucking pay now..” He sighs in relief then looks over at Taemin, “Thank you..-! Oh!...payment..” He reaches into his coat when Taemin holds his hand up, “Not yet. We still have to dispose the bodies. I dont finish until everything is over with.” 

“Ah..” He looks back, squinting, “Where...are we going to dispose it?” Taemin pulls out his phone, and is silent for a few seconds before attaching it to a phone stand on a air vent, showing a map. 

“Follow the trail. We’ll head to my house and I can dispose of it there. You’d only have to help me bring them in, is all.” He nods, “Of course..I won’t mind!” He adds before he starts driving. The car ride is relatively silent for the awhile, before the man speaks up, “I’m sorry, I cant help it...but how do I know I wont be caught, or you won’t be caught...?”

“I expected you to say that..” He pulls a camcorder out, much to the mans surprise. Taemin opens the flip screen and a soft beep is heard. He turns the screen towards the man. 

He quickly parks himself to the side to watch, Its from the point of view of Taemin, showing him walking up the stairs and towards the door. He knocks on the door and waits, soon it opens, and before the man could reply, hes quickly shoved back, and Taemin forces himself in. “What the fuck? Who are you?? Why are you here??” Taemin doesnt respond, and the camera is set down on a counter, “Jesus christ, I’m gonna call the cops! Get the fuck out of-“ The camera is bumped and theres a loud scream after.

The man looks at Taemin in slight concern for a moment, then looks back down. 

The scream is muffled, and sounds of things being knocked over can be heard. Soon after, a sick snap silences the screams, along with a thud that gives nothing more than silence. Finally, the camera is picked up. Taemin holds up an apple, wiggling it infront of the view, before setting it down. Next to it is a folded letter, but its barely given any view as the camera turns back towards the living room itself. Things are knocked over, but there isnt any blood splatters; He starts to turn the camera towards the body after.

The sight of it makes the man immediately hands back the camcorder to Taemin, “Alright..I think I’ve seen enough, whats the note for??” Taemin closes the flip screen and sets it on his lap. “It will simply be something along the lines of, ‘I don’t love you, have a nice life’ something to upset her.’ “ 

“But you left the apple..” Taemin simply smiles and looks forward, not responding.

The two finally make it to their destination, the man parks himself in the driveway and the two get out the car. The trunk pops open and Taemin hurries to get them out, sliding the other suitcase to the man and headed to the front door. 

He closes the trunk and follows behind, carrying the suitcase inside. He gasps in awe at the sight of the inside of Taemins home, “Holy..shit..you have such a nice place...” “Its alright.” Taemin replies, “I spoil myself with what I’ve earned; so I believe I could have much more..” He gestures to the living room, “Go on, make yourself at home, I wont take too long.” As Taemin leaves, the man mumbles under his breath, “Damn weirdo...”

he waits until is completely gone, and quickly begins to look around for valuables he could take, “Yes..yes yes yes yes!” He gloats to himself, “Jesus christ..I’m gonna be so rich!!” he’s interrupted by a loud thud, and stops himself. Stuffing the random items into his pockets, he walks over to see what it was. It was one of the suitcases that had fallen over, “Eh..whats this doing here?” He ponders, “Hm..Taemin must’ve left this..” He picks it up, surprised by the lightness of it, he cringes however, realizing it could simply be lighter limbs.

The man calls out to Taemin, “Hey! you forgot something, I could bring it to you if you want!” “Of course! I’m downstairs, come down!” He could hear the voice below, so he quickly heads down towards the basement. “so, like..I get it isnt easy to fit a human in a suitcase, but whys this one so light..? Did mines have the body or-“ He stops when he gets to the bottom step, seeing that Taemin isnt there. “Hello? Taemin? Where did you go?” He looks around, when he gets no response, he huffs in annoyance, “Look. You did your job and I helped you bring the body in, now you’re just wasting my time. I’ll just leave you the money, and leave.” 

He pulls out some money, and slams it on a counter, “Goodbye, thank you-“ He yelps as the basement door slams shut, and hurries himself up the stairs, trying to open the door, “TAEMIN!!! LET ME OUT!! TAEMIN!!!!” He yells, shaking the handle. Its no use, so he stops and reaches for his phone, pulling it out. He’s about to call police when a text pops up. 

“I wouldn’t. Then you’d put yourself into trouble.” The man trembles and looks around, how could he have known?? Cameras?? No..he can’t see any.. another text appears, and he puts his attention back. 

“You seem tense. Could it be possible you only wanted to leave with my stuff? Sell it..?”

“!!!” The man is thrown back down, as he hits the ground the valuables fall from his pockets. He gasps for air and curls up in pain, “Fu-Fuck..Look, I’ll pay you double..triple!! I’ll put them back!”

He gets no response, so he starts to worry till the sound of the thud startles him again. The suitcase.

He hesitates before going over it. “Open it. I know the sight might scare you.” He feels a pair of arms wrap around him, and the soft whisper of Taemin echoes in his ear, “But you must face fate, a fate that set you free” 

The man whips around, a dread filling him when he sees no one. He thinks about his words for awhile, then sighs and quickly unzips the suitcase, pushing the top open.

His eyes widen at the sight of his own bloodied head atop multiple apples. “What..the fuck..I thought..you killed..” The head starts to move, and the man yells and shoves the suitcase aside, “Get me out..get me out!!!” He screams and pulls up his phone, pulling up the dialpad to call police. 

Before he could, the phone starts to malfunction, “No..” it exits in and out of different apps, then quickly powers down. “No..nonono..” He taps the screen frantically, “Please..please please...” He trails off, noticing something moving in the reflection of his phone. He starts to turn around, but is grabbed roughly by the throat, and lifted to the air.

“You know, I truly pity people like you. Jealousy really gets the better of all of us.” Taemin starts, holding the man with a tight grip, “That girl you were with..she seems so nice..so..” he hums and closes his eyes for a few seconds, “Delectable..” His eyes open back up, the dark brown color now a bright green. 

The man thrashed, gritting his teeth, “Wh..Why are you doing this...” “Maybe you didnt notice, but I’d asked you if you wanted them dead..You said yes; which also meant..you..” He holds his hand up, the second suitcase shaking violently before bursting open, revealing the others body, his head snapped in the wrong direction. “So, I’m simply doing as you so wish..”

He’s silent, taking the words in.

“The note I told you was a ruse. Labeled as you so she’d have a reason to come. What a small world that shes a fan of me too..” he coos, “So..I had to leave a souvenir to bring her in. If you had bothered to watch the rest of that video too..you would’ve seen something that could’ve ended more sloppily for you..” Taemin scoffs and looks towards the body, “No matter, I’m glad I’ll be able to take her in and away from filth. She’ll be quite a fine addition-“ “YOU PIECE OF SHIT-!” The man screams out, swinging his fist to punch Taemin.

At the same time, Taemin whips his head back to the man, his jaw extends unnaturally, revealing to rows of sharp teeth as he lunges forward, biting down on the mans hand and tearing it right off. He lets the man go and steps back.

He screams in both terror and pain, curling up and holding his hand close as it spews blood.

Taemin takes a few more steps back, the lights flickering as he simply lets the man panic to himself. 

“Your flesh tastes like shit.” He says bluntly, the man stopping for a moment to look at him, “I can’t believe you made me even have to resort to that.”

“You..you..what..are you..”

Taemin smiles and pushes his hair back, before groaning and leaning forward. The man watches in horror as sick snaps can be heard. Taemin grabs his head and stumbles back, before letting out an angry yell and shoving the counter over. The man screams, turning away to try and reach for his phone. 

He cringes when he hears popping, now almost on the verge of tears, he doesn’t know what to do, he doesn’t want to die..

“How..BORING.”

The man looks back, seeing Taemin tower over the light now, his pupils slitted now, almost..reptilian like.. “Of all people who sees this, It has to be you..” He goes forward, the man trembles and starts to scream again, seeing the skin of his lower half peel off as if nothing, and be replaced with a long winded snake tail

He scrambles up and starts to run back upstairs, slamming himself to the door, “LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!!” He bangs on the door, “PLEASE! SOMEONE!!” He feels something wrap around his leg and looks down, before he’s suddenly dragged back down, making him slip and his head on the edge of one of the steps. He groans in pain, then realizes his situation and tries to free himself. “Fun..fun..I like prey that struggle.” Taemin towers over the man, his tail wrapping itself farther up his body, “But frankly, you’ve been quite annoying.” The man gasps as he feels the tail start to tighten at his chest, “So, I believe its time we end this...” His jaw unhinges, revealing his teeth again one last time

The man pants as much as he is able to, his expression full of fear before he screams as Taemin lunges forward.

>>>

The basement door closes, and out steps Taemin. He licks his slightly bloodied fingers, then stops at the sound of a phone vibrating. He pulls it out and sees it’s received a text. 

“Hello..! I’m really sorry this is so sudden..I saw your note, I cant find my boyfriend and he isnt answering..so..I was wondering if there’d be a time and a place you’d want to talk. Please, I just want to find him...I’m scared he might be hurt...” 

Taemin is quick to reply, “Tomorrow, after I get off work, maybe we could meet downtown Seoul before it rains.”

“Sure..! Just..let me know when I suppose.”

“Great.” Taemin hums.

“I’ll text you when I’m there.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh so it ends! Depending on how I feel, I’ll write a quick epilogue to finish this little arc, and I may also begin writing here in general, just to share my cluster fuck of a au onto something before we all bite da bullet. Thank you so much for giving my little story a chance ! My apologies for grammatical errors or whatever, as this was originally meant to just be a prompt trade. Kudos and comments appreciated !


End file.
